06 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 04:55 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Klan - odc. 2721; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Północ - Południe I - odc. 7/12 (North and South I, ep. 7/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 16 (seria II, odc. 3) - Każdy musi mieć coś do kochania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie - Kąski z gąski; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Konsekracja Świątyni w Stargardzie Szczecińkim - relacja z uroczystości greckokatolickich; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 31 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 31); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Europa to My - skrót; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 32 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 32); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 81 (seria VII, odc. 3) - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Tauron Lang Team Race - kronika; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Piękna Angelika (Merveilleuse Angelique) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1964); reż.:Bernard Borderie; wyk.:Claude Giraud, Michelle Mercier, Jean Rochefort; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ona to on (SHE'S THE MAN) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Jessica Lucas, James Kirk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Niedawno w Polsce - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 9; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Vicky Cristina Barcelona (Vicky Cristina Barcelona); komediodramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, USA (2008); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Rebecca Hall, Scarlett Johansson, Javier Bardem, Penelope Cruz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Boża podszewka II - odc. 10/16 - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Notacje - Krzysztof Kasprzyk. Tak powstała Piosenka dla córki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Mrok - odc. 5/8 - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Mikołajek - odc. 83 Indiański trop (Le Petit Nicolas ep. SIgne de piste); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Mikołajek - odc. 84 Żaglowce (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les Bateaux); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 M jak miłość - odc. 833; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 M jak miłość - odc. 834; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1269 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 568 Oswoić ból; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Słubice; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "NIEBEZPIECZNE SPORTY" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 125 "PASJE" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Druga szansa (Second Chances) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:JC Lord; wyk.:Melissa George, Ryan Scott Greene, Ellen Dubin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Chiny: triumf i chaos - Władcy - odc. 1/3 (Emperors - ep. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Niall Ferguson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 162 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Dead & Buried); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 163 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Perils of Paranoia); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Druga szansa (Second Chances); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Chiny: triumf i chaos - Władcy - odc. 1/3 (Emperors - ep. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Warszawa 06:35 Mamy to! (53)Internet; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Głos widza - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 84; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda 07:33 Porozmawiajmy o... 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda -6.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Plebania - odc. 173; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 174; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 20.04 - Zasób słów /pakiet 65/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Pogoda - 6.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 25; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 20.04 - Zasób słów /pakiet 65/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 175; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Pod skrzydłami motyla... w Pienińskim Parku Narodowym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij! - Pijani kierowcy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:15 Władysław Szpilman 1911 - 2000 - własnymi słowami; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:A.Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:42 Pogoda 17:45 Astronarium 18:08 Jak działa miasto 18:27 Pogoda 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:48 Raport na gorąco 18:50 Pogoda 18:52 WOT 24 19:04 Kościół z bliska 19:31 Nie ma jak Polska 19:59 Pogoda 20:01 Porozmawiajmy o... 20:54 Raport na gorąco 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 6.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 6.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:17 Raport na gorąco 22:20 Pogoda 22:23 Kronika waw.pl 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Albert Cinema; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Agnieszka Zwiefka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 5 - Z miłości do gwiazd; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Everyday English - odc.228; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 189; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 6.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 6.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Mamy to! (53)Internet; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Zagórze odc. 5; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Albert Cinema; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Legendy regionalne - Utopce w Krainie św. Anny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 1200 Muzeów - odc. 3 Prywatne muzea regionalne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Pod skrzydłami motyla... w Pienińskim Parku Narodowym; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Ewa Banaszkiewicz, Regina Bachańska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Noc Bibliotek; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Wola Kopcowa odc. 3; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy (260) 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (312) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (313) 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (62) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (303) 11:45 Pielęgniarki (47) 12:45 Trudne sprawy (261) 13:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (397) 14:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (398) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (63) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Interwencja (2917) 16:40 Dlaczego ja? (548) 17:40 Trudne sprawy (412) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według kiepskich (314) 20:00 Patriota - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy, 2000 23:20 Grzech - thriller, USA, 2003 01:55 Tajemnice losu 05:00 Disco gramy TVN 05:55 Uwaga! (4275) 06:15 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Detektywi (716) 08:35 Ugotowani 2 (1/15) 09:35 Kuchenne rewolucje 8 (14/15) 10:35 Szkoła (43) 11:35 Ukryta prawda (293) 12:35 Szpital (189) 13:35 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (764) 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (765) 15:00 Szkoła (44) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2294) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (294) 18:00 Szpital (190) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4276) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2096) 20:50 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (848) 21:30 Sekrety lekarzy (5/12) 22:30 Ostre cięcie 4 (6/12) 23:15 Usterka 3 (6/11) 23:50 Revolution (1/20) 00:50 Kamufl aż III (7/16) 01:50 Co za tydzień 02:20 Uwaga! (4276) 02:45 Sekrety Magii 04:05 Rozmowy w toku (2294) TVP Kultura 07:05 Afisz kulturalny 07:15 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 1/6 - Franek, syna Pawła Gąsienicy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Konrad Nałęcki; wyk.:Franciszek Knapczyk, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Andrzej Nędza, Ewa Skarżanka, Jerzy Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Śmierć: opowieść o życiu - Śmierć fizyczna (Physical Death); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2014); reż.:Paulo Chavarria Serrano, Eivind Tolas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Śluby panieńskie - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Maciej Stuhr, Borys Szyc, Marta Żmuda-Trzebiatowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Niedziela ze... Stanisławą Celińską; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Nigel Kennedy - "Cztery pory roku" A. Vivaldiego (Nigel Kennedy - Four Seasons Vivaldi); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Artysta (Artist, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2011); reż.:Michel Hazanavicius; wyk.:Jean Dujardin, Berenice Bejo, John Goodman, James Cromwell, Penelope Ann Miller; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Sowa; film krótkometrażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 1/6 - Franek, syna Pawła Gąsienicy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Konrad Nałęcki; wyk.:Franciszek Knapczyk, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Andrzej Nędza, Ewa Skarżanka, Jerzy Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Śmierć: opowieść o życiu - Śmierć fizyczna (Physical Death); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Stacja końcowa (Stazione Termini); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1953); reż.:Vittorio De Sica; wyk.:Jennifer Jones, Gigi Reder, Patti Page, Paolo Stoppa, Maria-Pia Casilio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Mad Men s. VI - odc. 11/13 (Mad men s. VI) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino kobiet - Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Ciunelis, Marta Klubowicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jan Nowicki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Kino kobiet - Jaśniejsza od gwiazd (Bright Star); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Australia (2009); reż.:Jane Campion; wyk.:Abbie Cornish, Ben Whishaw, Paul Schneider, Kerry Fox; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Performance - odc 69; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Mad Men s. VI - odc. 11/13 (Mad men s. VI); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Młoda Polska - Pokój; film krótkometrażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Kino nocne - Piekło, czyściec, raj (Hell, Purgatory, Paradise); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Iran (2009); reż.:Bijan Mirbagheri; wyk.:Ali Mosafa, Mahtab Keramati, Masoud Rayegan, Atila Pesyani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 06.07.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Zaproszenie - Perły za progiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ginące cywilizacje - Skarby pod wydmami. Szinkit w Mauretanii odc. 11 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Czas honoru - odc. 28 seria III "Plan Abwehry" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Powrót do przeszłości. 1944 - odc. 1/9 (Coal House At War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); wyk.:Mr. Griffiths; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Ekwador po polsku (10); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Żegnajcie Towarzysze - Żegnajcie Towarzysze - odc. 1. Zwycięstwo. 1975 - 1979 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Andrei Nekrasov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Kwiaty Targowicy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Joanna Wierzbicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kontrapunkt - Skarga; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Jarosław Mańka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Ezi. Kariera w cieniu wojny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Krakowskie oblicza kultury - Złota jesień krakowskiego średniowiecza; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej B. Czulda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Spór o historię - Roman Dmowski; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 20 Stuart i Burke, i Australia (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Bez komentarza - Powódź stulecia 1997 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Flesz historii - odc. 241; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "oddział do zadań specjalnych" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Powrót do przeszłości. 1944 - odc. 1/9 (Coal House At War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Starożytni Rzymianie - Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu 1/3 (Meet The Romans with Mary Beard); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Hugo MacGregor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Delegat - Jan Piekałkiewicz; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Hanna Etemadi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zaproszenie - Perły za progiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pożegnanie cesarzy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Roman Załuski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Ja gorę!; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 29 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 29); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 30 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 30); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Byłam na pogrzebie Sikorskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Pianobus Tomka Stroynowskiego odc. 1 Pomorze Gdańskie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Regiony z Historią - Stare Babice; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:40 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Warto kochać - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Warto kochać - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21 - Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (771) Springer do Iranu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studio Wschód: Mała Warszawa na Podolu; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kulturalni PL - (252); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chłop i baba - odc. 1/12 Inwentaryzacja czyli wybory; serial TVP; reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Agnieszka Matysiak, Ewa Gawryluk, Stanisław Szelc, Tomasz Sapryk, Leszek Niedzielski, Tomasz Madejski, Jerzy Skoczylas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ranczo - odc. 95* (seria VIII, odc. 4) - Czysta karta - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Cwał - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 61 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (771) Springer do Iranu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pianobus Tomka Stroynowskiego odc. 1 Pomorze Gdańskie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Chłop i baba - odc. 1/12 Inwentaryzacja czyli wybory; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 2 Sztuka ulicy; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Eee, co tam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Drozda, Antoni Królikowski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Mariusz Czajka, Joanna Fertacz, Irena Telesz, Joanna Brodzik, Piotr Grabowski, Małgorzata Braunek, Olga Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (772) Ohio - Sylwia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:40 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Kołobrzeg; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 61 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Eee, co tam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (772) Ohio - Sylwia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Chłop i baba - odc. 1/12 Inwentaryzacja czyli wybory; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Polonia 24 - Halo Polonia; STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Chałubińskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Rozrywka 06:45 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (261) Krawaciorz Przodowy; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (70) Macedonia "Droga przez Bałkany"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie dźwięków i smaków - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - (90); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /46/ - "Niech żyje bal" - Maryla Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41) - Fiesty i festyny - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Hity kabaretu - (1) - THE SEJM kabaret Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - półfinał pierwszy (7); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (263) Propaganda sukcesu; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole 2011 - Kabaret OFF - Kabaretowe gwiazdy jutra /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Lubuskie warte zachodu - wino, kabaret i śpiew (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Lubuskie warte zachodu - wino, kabaret i śpiew (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (102) - Śmiały - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (71) Macedonia "W stolicy"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (256) Ostaniec; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (89); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (24) - Na fali; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Hity kabaretu - (2) - THE SEJM kabaret Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 A la show - (13) - Janusz Głowacki; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - Kołobrzeg 2015 (the best of); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (2); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Życie to Kabaret - Parodie, parodie - Wieczór parodii kabaretowych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret z mundurem w tle; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:58 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:56 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:11 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:31 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:49 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Echa stadionów; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:42 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12